


Dirty desire

by SiennaJTCK



Series: Dirty desire [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Desire, Intoxication, M/M, 有女性性爱描写
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaJTCK/pseuds/SiennaJTCK
Summary: 他是故意的。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Dirty desire [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862983
Kudos: 14





	Dirty desire

“——同时，我还拥有颇为健康的性生活。”Jason如是说，慢悠悠地朝旁座的女人碰了碰杯。

他是故意的。

Dick Grayson知道，Jason之所以这么说，不只是为了所谓的任务，而是想要那些对他想入非非的人更加情不自禁。勾引别人去遐想他在床上的样子。

是谁说红头罩的搭讪技巧糟得一塌糊涂？

显然女人对此十分受用，修长的手指极具暗示性地爬上Jason的手臂，最终停在他的唇瓣上：“噢，你可真是个坏男孩。”

‘各种意义上，他是。’Dick想。

通常而言，Dick才是那个舍身去引诱目标的人，毕竟他总是他们兄弟当中最受欢迎的那个，但显然眼前这位更喜欢坏男孩这类的。一旦目标上了钩，后续行动便无多少阻碍。被敲晕的女人倒在床上一动不动，扛起喝得醉醺醺的红头罩反而成了今晚最麻烦的工作。

到底是怎么样的酒量才会三杯内倒下？

“我挺很佩服你，Dick，我说真的”Jason想要自己走，但尝试无果后索性靠在他的兄弟身上，“也不是说女人们不好，她很漂亮，虽说不是我的类型……”Jason低着头，Dick猜他是在数自己的步子，“有时我真的宁愿举着两把枪冲进去乱喷一通而不是坐在吧台上跟女人比赛怎么钓凯子。”

醉酒的发言都不怎么经脑子，Dick被这句话逗笑了，便忍不住惹他：“噢，我看你比那女人更胜一筹，在钓凯子这方面。”

Jason从喉间发出意义不明的沉吟，似乎在认真思考这个用词的准确性。等不到回应的Dick偏过头去看对方是不是真的晕过去了，结果对上Jason猛地转过来的眼睛。带着醉意、闪耀着傻乎乎的被夸奖之后兴奋的光彩，‘原来是绿色的’Dick不禁想。

醉鬼笑嘻嘻地问道：“真的？”

他们视线胶在一起。

染上酒气的鼻息扑到脸上后成了暧昧的暖意，让人总觉得里头藏着更多的东西，在引诱着被荷尔蒙操控的人去捅破一层纸。Jason舔了舔干涩的唇瓣，笑起来就是一痞气的小伙子。

Dick没由来地想起Jason方才说的那句话，如今他倒是好奇对方到底是拥有如何健康的性生活了。

“……真的。”是被身材火辣的红发妞居高临下地骑在身上，被多汁的pussy引导着发出狗狗一般的咽呜。抑或是其实Jason才是骑在别人身上的那一个，用结实圆润的屁股征服每一根penis。浪叫到嗓子沙哑、哭泣到眼睛通红……

而身体只需往前倾半毫，Grayson就能尝到这世上最诱人的果冻。

那他还等什么呢？

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> JayJay在钓凯子上确实天赋异凛（x


End file.
